The Legend
by Kang Mas Neji Ganteng
Summary: Dua ribu tahun lalu terjadi sebuah perang besar yang memakan jutaan nyawa, mengubah dunia menjadi lautan api. Klan Uchiha yang berasal dari sebelah utara wilayah kerajaan Konoha, dianggap menjadi penyebab utama peperangan tersebut.


**The Legend**

**.**

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning : Au & OOC (saya akan berusaha membuatnya IC)**_

_**Terinspirasi dari K-Drama The Legend. Tapi akan saya buat alur yang berbeda.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

.

**Prolog I**

.

.

.

Dua ribu tahun lalu terjadi sebuah perang besar yang memakan jutaan nyawa, mengubah dunia menjadi lautan api.

Klan Uchiha yang berasal dari sebelah utara wilayah kerajaan Konoha, dianggap menjadi penyebab utama peperangan tersebut. Ambisi mereka yang ingin mendapat kekuatan besar agar bisa menguasai dunia adalah awal bencana bagi umat manusia.

Mereka –Klan Uchiha, suka berkelana dari satu wilayah ke wilayah lain, menebar teror dan kematian. Setiap desa atau daerah yang mereka lewati, selalu berubah menjadi lautan mayat. Mereka tak memiiki batasan dalam membunuh. Tak peduli Laki-laki, perempuan, orang tua maupun anak-anak, semua yang menghalangi pasti akan dihabisi.

.

.

.

Klan Uchiha dipimpin oleh seorang pendeta yang memiliki kemampuan mengendalikan elemen api, dan diturunkan dari generasi ke generasi.

Biasanya ketika masa kepemimpinan pendeta tersebut berakhir, akan diadakan upacara ritual untuk memilih pendeta sekaligus pemimpin klan yang baru. Anggota klan tidak berhak untuk memilih, karena sihir api lah yang akan memilih tuannya.

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda dingin berusia dua puluh delapan tahun telah dipilih oleh sihir api untuk memimpin klannya.

Sama seperti pemimpin-pemimpin klan Uchiha sebelumnya, Sasuke memiliki watak yang keras dan ambisius. Hanya saja ia memiliki dua kelebihan mencolok yang tak dimiliki oleh para pendahulunya, wajah tampan dan otak yang cerdas.

.

.

.

Suatu hari Sasuke dan para tetua klannya berencana untuk menyerang sebuah desa kecil yang ditempati oleh klan Senju, yang terletak di sebelah barat perbukitan wilayah kerajaan Konoha.

Klan Senju adalah klan terkuat kedua di wilayah Kerajaan Konoha –setelah klan Uchiha. Pemimpin klan mereka juga memiliki kemampuan mengendalikan elemen tanah, sama halnya dengan klan Uchiha, klan Senju juga memilih pemimpin melalui sihir tanah.

Selain itu juga, klan Senju adalah satu-satunya klan yang memiliki pengetahuan lebih tentang ilmu pengobatan, pada zaman tersebut.

Setelah menyusun rencana dan strategi untuk menyerang desa klan Senju, Sasuke dan anggota klannya segera berangkat ke tempat tujuan dengan menggunakan kuda tercepat. Hingga mereka bisa tiba di sana dalam waktu dua hari.

.

.

.

Saat memasuki gerbang desa, Sasuke dan klannya langsung beraksi. Memenggal, menusuk, dan membakar para penduduk desa yang lewat, tak peduli itu orang tua, perempuan, ataupun anak-anak. Mereka terus membunuh.

Tsunade, pemipin klan senju generasi kelima yang mendengar rakyatnya dihabisi secara brutal oleh klan Uchiha menjadi marah. Wanita berusia lima puluh tahunan itu segera mencari para bedebah yang sudah mengobrak-abrik desa dan membunuh para penduduk.

Dengan kemarahan yang membara Tsunade menghadang laju kuda Sasuke dan kelompoknya. Dan tanpa basa-basi wanita berusia lima puluh tahunan itu mengeluarkan kemampuannya, membuat bumi terbelah dan menenggelamkan setengah tubuh kuda dari klan Uchiha, membuat semuanya terjatuh.

Sasuke yang merasa dipermalukan menjadi geram, ia kemudian menyerang Tsunade dengan kekuatan apinya. Pertarungan antara pengendali api dan pengendali bumipun tak terelakan.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di suatu tempat, di dalam hutan, yang tak jauh dari desa hunian klan Senju. Dua orang itu terlihat sibuk berlatih –lebih tepatnya, satu berlatih dan satu menonton.

Suara gemuruh terdengar mengiringi latihan tersebut. Tanah datar itu tiba-tiba menggumpal dan membentuk sebuah gelombang, membuat pepohonan terlihat mengikuti alur ombaknya, gerakan gelombang itu terasa makin cepat, seiring cepatnya gerakan tangan gadis muda yang mengendalikannya.

Dan dengan sekali hentakan kakinya, terdengar sebuah ledakan besar diikuti tumbangnya puluhan pohon.

Gadis itu terenyum puas melihat hasil perbuatannya. Ia kemudian menyeringai dan menoleh pada temannya yang sedang makan kentang bakar di bawah pohon pinus.

"Bagaimana? Aku hebat kan?" ucapnya menyombongkan diri, lalu menguncir rambut merah muda panjangnya.

"Hmm? Kau masih terlalu muda untuk menggantikan ibumu menjadi pemimpin klan," komentar pemuda bertubuh gempal itu sambil mengunyah kentang bakarnya.

Sakura cemberut mendengarnya. "Aku sudah duapuluh dua tahun, Chouji," protes gadis itu sambil menghampiri Chouji yang tak berhenti makan.

"Tapi tetap saja ibumu masih menjadi pemimpin klannya, Nona. Walaupun sihir tanah yang memilihmu sejak lahir. Tapi ibumu adalah pemimpinnya, dan kekuatannya sangat besar. Jauh dari kemampuanmu."

Sakura mendengus perkataan Chouji. Ia kemudian menghenyakan tubuhnya untuk duduk di samping sahabatnya, bersandar pada batang pohon.

Perkataan Chouji tadi ada benarnya. Gadis itu sepertinya tidak sabaran menggantikan posisi sang ibu sebagai pemimpin klan.

Saat sedang asik merenung. Sakura dan Chouji tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh kehadirang seorang pemuda berambut kebiruan, yang terengah menghampiri mereka. Wajahnya terlihat pucat.

"S-Sakura," ucap pemuda itu sambil berusaha mengatur pernafasannya.

Sakura dan Chouji kebingungan, keduanya saling berpandangan. Lalu mereka bangkit menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Ada apa, Sora?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

Sora diam sejenak. Lalu ia menatap Sakura panik. "Sakura, cepat pergi sejauhnya dari desa ini."

'_Deg.'_

Sakura mengernyit tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu, Sora?" ketusnya bingung.

Sora mencengkram pundak Sakura erat. "Ibumu menyuruh agar kaupergi dari desa ini."

Chouji terperanjat. Mata giok Sakura membelalak lebar mendengarnya.

"Desa kita diserang, hampir separuh orang klan Senju tewas dibunuh."

Sakura sempoyongan, hatinya terasa sesak dan panas mendengar penjelasan Sora. Ia sangat khawatir.

"I-ibu?" tanya Sakura dengan pelupuk mata yang mulai basah.

Sora menunduk. Sakura merasakan firasat buruk, saat melihat raut wajah pemuda itu menyiratkan penyesalan.

"Beliau tewas. Sekejur tubuhnya hangus terpanggang karena ulah pemimpin klan Uchiha."

Jawaban Sora sukses membuat Sakura jatuh terduduk di tanah. Chouji menatapnya prihatin.

Air mata gadis itu mengalir deras menangisi kematian ibunya.

"Hiks... Ibu, ibu... ibu," isaknya.

"Sebaiknya kau segera pergi Sakura. Saat sedang sekarat ibumu memberiku pesan untuk menyelamatkanmu," ujar Sora sambil ikut berjongkok menatap Sakura sedih. "Kumohon."

Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Tidak," sahutnya tegas sembari menatap Sora tajam. Pemuda itu bisa dengan jelas melihat kemarahan dari bola mata klorofil di depannya.

"Sakura!" Sora dan Chouji terkejut melihat Sakura yang mendadak bangun dan hendak pergi.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Chouji sambil menangkap lengan Sakura, menahannya agar tidak pergi.

"Membunuh mereka. Membalas pembantaian yang mereka lakukan pada para Senju dan ibuku," sahut Sakura datar. Tangannya terkepal kuat.

Chouji mendesah pelan. Dengan tenang ia kembali mengeluarkan kentang bakarnya –dari dalam sebuah kantung kecil yang selalu dibawanya– kemudian ia memakan kentangnya tanpa melepaskan lengan Sakura. "Pergilah, turuti permintaan terakhir ibumu."

Sakura mendelik ke arah Chouji. "Tidak!" raungnya. "Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum menghabisi orang-orang itu! Mengubur mereka dengan kekuatanku."

"Sakura mereka sangat kuat," nasihat Sora. "Mungkin sekarang hanya kita bertiga Senju yang tersisa, kalau kita tidak cepat pergi dari tempat ini mungkin kita juga akan mati."

"Tidak." Sakura bersikukuh.

'_**Wussshh.' **_

Api tiba-tiba membesar, muncul dari pinggir hutan.

Mata Sora membelalak ketakutan. "M-mereka datang," ucapnya panik.

"Sakura pergilah," desak Chouji. Ia mulai merasa cemas dengan keselamatan Sakura yang bersikeras ingin melawan klan Uchiha. Tsunade –ibu Sakura– yang memiliki kekuatan pengendalian tanah yang begitu hebat saja bisa dibunuh oleh klan Uchiha, apalagi Sakura?

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak. Ia memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu agar temannya bisa tetap hidup.

Diliriknya Sora yang sudah semakin pucat.

"Sora, bawa Sakura pergi."

"Tidak."

Chouji mendengus melihat kobaran api yang makin membesar, pertanda bahwa mereka semakin dekat. "Kalau begitu maafkan aku Sakura."

'_**Dhuak!'**_

Mata Sakura membelalak lebar. Sesaat ia merasakan rasa sakit pada tengkuknya karena hantaman benda berat. Perlahan ia ambruk dan tak sadarkan diri. Namun sebelum Sakura benar-benar tak sadarkan diri, samar ia melihat Chouji yang tersenyum begitu manis dan berkata ; "Kentang bakarku memang sangat berharga. Tapi sahabatku jauh lebih berharga dari nyawaku." Hanya itu yang bisa Sakura ingat sebelum ia benar-benar menutup matanya.

Chouji sahabatnya yang baik hati dan pemberani, pemuda gempal yang memiliki kekuatan meninju tanah yang hampir setara dengannya, mulai hari itu tidak akan pernah bisa ia temui lagi.

Chouji membiarkan Sora membawa Sakura pergi, sementara ia menghalangi anggota klan Uchiha agar tidak mengejar teman-temannya.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian.

Gadis berwajah pucat itu menatap datar keadaan sekelilingnya. Hatinya terasa sesak dan perih melihat tumpukan mayat dengan tubuh yang hangus di sepanjang jalan yang ia lewati.

Mayat orang-orang klan Senju.

Gadis itu berhenti. Matanya kembali berair saat melihat mayat perempuan yang memegang sebuah tongkat pendek, berada di tengah jalan beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Walaupun telah hangus dan membusuk, tapi Sakura mengenalinya, postur tubuh, bentuk pakaian dan tongkat itu. Sakura tahu siapa mayat itu.

"I-Ibuuuu." Dan tangis pengendali tanah dari klan Senju itu kembali pecah.

.

.

.

_**To be continue.**_

.

.

.

_**A/N : Prolognya dibagi tiga bagian un. Menceritakan tentang kehidupan Sasuke dan Sakura dua ribu tahun silam (terinspirasi dari K-Drama The Legend) trus chapter 1nya bakal menceritakan kehidupan Sasuke dan Sakura 2000 tahun kemudian.**_

_**RnR please, supaya saya tahu apa fic ini pantas dilanjutkan atau tidak :)**_


End file.
